Spas, also known as hot-tubs, find widespread use in homes, hotels, gymnasiums and hospitals as a means of relaxation or medical treatment by providing aquatic massage therapy to the muscles and joints of a person immersed in a bath of temperature controlled water. Water is heated and pumped within the spa which typically comprises a tub having a plurality of nozzles to direct jets of water wherever desired on the person to relieve tension, as well as joint and muscular pain.
Spas have evolved beyond a strictly functional device merely providing therapy to occupy a position as an appurtenance used in leisure time and as a vehicle promoting social activity. As such, it is desirable to incorporate or associate other devices, also associated with leisure and social activities, with the spa. Such devices may be broadly classified as an entertainment system and include, for example, televisions, radios, compact disc players video tape players and recorders, digital video disc players and their required accessories such as stereophonic speakers.
There is a problem in integrating such an entertainment system with a spa due to the presence of a reasonably large volume of water in which people are immersed and the fact that such systems are electronic in nature and require that electricity be supplied to power them. Unless proper precautions are taken, the combination of a spa with an entertainment system presents electrical hazards to the occupants of the spa, as well as potential damage to the various components of the entertainment system.